Crossover Heaven
by Cieraco Sheys
Summary: Wieiss Gravi GW Saiuki FF8 Dom Sub party Crossover Heaven
1. SceneI

A/N: Um… evil PWP-bunny at 2:30 in the morning.

Disclaimer: I do not own: Gundam Wing, Saiyuki, Weiss Kreuz, Final Fantasy 8, Gravitation or Yugioh. Richer more important people do. I own Miss Reika because that is my pet name so is therefor me. Or rather a masochistic version of me. Oh and it's rated R 'cause of the theme for now. Most likely I will have to send people to my site to read parts. I am not sure how far FF. Net will let me go.

__

Scene descriptions

::actions::

{telepathy}

[thoughts]

Scene I:

__

We start out in a large room most likely in a basement or something like that. There is a large comfy lookin' chair at one with none other than Kaiba Seto. Next to him, or rather kinda in front of him seated on the floor is a cute lil' red-head. She is the only female in the room filled with these 'young men' (Nagi has turned 18, as well as the Gundam pilots, and the trio from FF8. All members are of age. I don't feel like figuring out their ages so deal with it). Anyway, she is wearing strategically places silk and a silver collar (I'm special I get a silver one ::receives glare from Master::) I am supposed to be describing the scene I know. Umm… sorry I get side tracked a lot.

Authoress(as herself): These Rules were sent out along with a description of a Dom/Sub party. The rules explain it fairly well so I shouldn't need to clarify.

Rules:

You will be randomly partnered up with another present at this 'gathering'. Masters will be decided before the game begins. Safe-words will be set prior to the game's beginning. Once the game begins Masters have run of their own rules. (They still have to follow these rules) Don't be stupid and let things get out of hand due to pride. (AKA not using safe-word when things get to far) Slaves must obey their Masters. (Just don't forget your safe-word) Once safe-word is spoken Master must stop until slave is OK to continue. No Gags. (Bondage is OK, just try not to tie to tight-it can leave nasty marks-yes I know that from expierence) Slaves must regard other Masters as Sir. (How they interact with other slaves is up to the Master) Remember this is supposed to be good for both Master and slave. Have fun. 

Attendees:

Duo Wufei Quatre Trowa Hakkai Goku Sanzo Goyjo Ran Yohji Omi Nagi Schuldig Farfarello Crawford Squall Seifer Irvine Shuichi Eiri Tohma K Hiro Fujisake 

Miss Reika: Umm… alright then. I sent all of you a description of the kind of party I was throwing, and it looks like most of you have showed up.

Heero: Why was I not invited?

Miss Reika: Because I believe you are wholly asexual; and I don't like you. Is that a good enough reason?

Heero: ::shocked:: You are not usually such a bitch.

Miss Reika: You are interrupting my- 

Kaiba: ::growls::

Miss Reika: Yeah, umm I mean our fun. Go home.

Heero: ::walks out door cursing loudly::

Miss Reika: Back to where I was, umm…

Kaiba: Explain the pairing.

Miss Reika: Oh yeah. Ok so I have twelve of these colored card-thingies. I will tear each of them in half and put them in the baggy here. ::tears cards and puts the halves in the bag and shakes it:: You were given a set of the rules in your invitations so you know that whomever your half of the card matches with is your partner- no swapping cards I mean it.

Omi: How do we determine who is Master?

Miss Reika: Well you have to decide that. If there is any major argument flip a damn coin.

Crawford: ::glares at Seifer::

Miss Reika: ::notices glare ignores it for now::

Kaiba: Any problems?

Miss Reika: ::startles, hearing her Master's voice from behind her::

All: No.

Miss Reika: :: passes around the baggy:: I will let y'all-

Kaiba: :: smacks his slave's ass::

Miss Reika: :: rubs ass:: I mean I will let all of you get yourselves together. ::sits on floor before her Master's chair::

A/N: Thought this was a good place to end it.

Authoress(to Marika): You want to come to the party? Happy belated B-day.

Authoress' Husband: ::shouts:: Go to bed!!!

Authoress: Um this is gonna be fairly funny with a side of lemon. I must sleep.


	2. Scene II

Authoress: Here we go again. Attack of the killer plot bunnies.

__

Scene descriptions

::actions::

{telepathy}

[thoughts]

Scene II:

__

All of the pretty boys have drawn their cards. Authoress is going to flit between the pairs to show you their reactions/interactions.

Part I: Crawford x Seifer

__

Crawford has found that Seifer has the other half of his card. Lets see how this goes. They have been arguing for a few so I am kind of catching it in the middle.

Crawford: [ I will not be sub to this arrogant blond brat] I am older and wiser.

Seifer: Wiser my ass. I am better looking. But since you seem to be causing such a fuss we may as well flip a coin,

Crawford: NO. [ Coins don't like me ]

Seifer: See arguing like this just proves your immaturity. Are you afraid of a simple coin toss?

Crawford: [Stupid visions] Fine flip the damn coin. [Please let my vision be wrong]

Seifer: ::tosses coin:: Call it.

Crwaford: Tails

__

The coin falls to the floor. A few of the others are watching the spectacle.

Seifer: Heads. Looks like you are my slave for the night Braddy.

Crawford: [Stupid fucking coins] Red.

Seifer: ::confused:: What?

Crawford: Safe word. Red_._

Part II: Sanzo x Ran

__

Both are ignoring the two idiots making the loud argument. 

Sanzo: Flip?

Ran: Hn.

Sanzo: Heads or tails? ::fishes out coin::

Ran: Heads

__

Coin goes up and falls to floor.

Ran: ::looks at coin:: Tails. :mutters something::

Sanzo: What was that?

Ran: Hn. Chocolate is my safe word.

Sanzo: Chocolate?

Ran: ::smirks evilly:: Chocolate.

Part III: Squall x Farfarello

__

They are watching their co-stars fighting. They notice each other's cards.

Squall: You take it. I don't want to think right now.

Farfie: You do realize who I am right?

Squall: Yeah I have watched the Anime. I personally think you aren't as insane as they portray you.

Farfie: If you say so. What is your safe word?

Squall: Dandelion.

Farfie: Dandelion it is.

Part IV: Hakkai x Wufei

__

These two are quietly discussing something off in a corner of the room.

Wufei: It would be an injustice to be slave to a demon.

Hakkai: Would it be more of an injustice to swallow a Ki ball?

Wufei: ::gulps:: Good point_._

Hakkai: What would you have for a safe word?

Wufei: Dragon

Hakuryuu: ::pokes head up:: Squeak.

Hakkai: ::laughs:: Why don't you go outside and play Hakaru.

Hakuryuu: Squeak. ::flies upstairs::

Wufei: Strange little creature.

Part V: Duo x Goyjo

__

Ok let me find these two. There they are speaking civilly if I am seeing correctly. And not to far from where I am sitting. I actually don't have to use my other half's omnicience to hear them.

Goyjo: Nice braid there kid.

Duo: Hey thanks. Nice roach tails, nice color too. Where did you buy it?

Goyjo: I'll have you know it's all natural.

Duo: I can't wait to see if that is true.

Goyjo: So what's your safe word?

Duo: Who said **I** was the sub here.

Goyjo: I did. You gotta problem with that?

Duo: Not really. Let me see a good safe word. I know … koinu.

Kaiba: ::chuckles::

Miss Reika: ::looks bewildered:: [he doesn't do that a lot]

Schu (to Reika): {Why not?}

Miss Reika (to Schu): {Grrr. Damn German telepath. Stay out of my thoughts}

Schu (Reika): {But..}

Miss Reika (Schu): {I can have my Master humiliate you very well you know. He makes the base rules. }

Schu (Reika): {…} ::can't get through because of massive mental blockage::

Miss Reika: ::sticks tongue out at Schu:: ::Recieves glare from Master for it::

Schu: ::smirks because he got me in trouble::

Miss Reika: [Arrogant ass]

Part VI: Nagi x Goku

__

Sorry about that thing with Schu. He really irritates me sometimes. Anyways looking for the telekinitic and the monkey. Ok I think I missed most of that encounter. They are about to flip a coin.

Goku: We will flip for it then, Ok?

Nagi: Sure. [Hehe. I got this one]

Miss Reika: ::uses her telepathy to suppress Nagi's powers so he cannot cheat:: (to Nagi){You are not cheating}

Nagi: ::looks at me kinda bewildered::

Miss Reika(Nagi): {Yes I am a telepath, amongst other things. Behave, use your powers for a good thing. ::sends smirk thru mental link}

Goku: Call it in the air. ::tosses coin::

Nagi: Heads.

Goku: Tails.

Nagi: ::curses telepaths::

Miss Reika: [Hey that wasn't nice. Mental note: Get telekinetic back]

__

I missed something in that mental rant.

Nagi: Neko for my safe word.

Goku: Good. I wonder if ther is food here somewhere. I'm hungry.

~~~~~*****~~~~~

Authoress: I am stopping there for now hopefully I get the boys to cooperate along with my masochist half to get this written.

Reika: Please review, Authoress is addicted to attention. If she doesn't get it she will lose the will to write. And we all know we want good lemons. Right?

Authoress: ::glares at Reika:: I am not addicted. ::pouts::

Reika: ::whispers:: She is too.

Authoress: ::beats Reika:: oops she enjoys that ::growls:: Oh well. Please review. I will update soon.


	3. Scene II continues

Aurthoress: I forgot to do some translations last chappy so here they are. I think they are right. The plot bunnies are mutating.

Koinu= small dog, puppy

Neko= kitty, cat

Authoress: Ones for this chappy

Kouaii= scary

Verworren(ger)= kinky

Tenshi=angel

Hime=princess

Kawaii=cute

Baka=idiot

__

Scene descriptions

::actions::

{telepathy}

[thoughts]

Scene II still

Part VII: Schuldig x Quatre

__

Now I am searching for the stupid German telepath, and the little blond empath. Schu has this extremely sinister look. That scares me. I am vaguely aware of what he can do. Anyway, he and Quatre are … ok well Quatre is sitting in Schu's lap. I think that while I was keeping the telekinetic from cheating the baka telepath was.

Schu: (to Reika) {I did not cheat. It turns out he likes the sub thing. Besides I don't like arguing with empaths. Don't ask}

Miss Reika: (Schu){ ::nods through link:: }

Quatre: I need a good safe word.

Schu: Verworren.

Quatre: What does verworren mean?

Schu: Um … it's kinda kinky.

Quatre: I don't want to know. I think I will stick to something a bit simpler. Pink.

Schu: ::qirks eyebrows:: Pink?

Quatre: I like pink. There is nothing wrong with it. ::cute pouty face::

Schu: If you say so.

Part VIII: Yohji x Eiri

__

Ok on to find the next set of pretty boys.

Kaiba: ::pulls cute redhead up on his lap:: You are enjoying this a bit too much I think.

Miss Reika: I um…Well kinda.

Kaiba: ::growls::

Miss Reika: Sorry, kind of. (to readers) { He hates it when I use slang type words. I can get away with it in my thoughts though hehe} If you don't let me continue Authoress will get mad at you. And the last time that happened it wasn't pretty. (readers) {Don't ask. It would be a-whole-nother fic.}

Kaiba: Point taken, Tenshi

__

Ok back to the pretty boys. There is Eiri and … Yohji? Now that is interesting. Looks like Yohji is making an ass of himself. Once again though I have missed a lot of the conversation as they weren't interested in the spectacle from earlier. Oh yeah and how the hell did Schu know I thought he was cheating. I had him blocked. (Schu) {How did you know I thought you were cheating?}

Schu: (Reika) {Obviously if you heard me your wall failed}

Miss Reika: ::scowls internally and reinforces wall::

Eiri: You look like an idiot Kudoh

Yohji: You remind me of Aya. Way too much ice.

Eiri: Whatever. Give me your half of the card. Whichever is bigger gets to be Dom.

Yohji: ::looks at card:: [it could be over half, of course I really don't know how big it was in the first place] Sure.

__

Eiri writes his name on his half of the card then compares them.

Eiri: Mine is bigger.

Yohji: We'll see. Soccer is my safe word.

Miss Reika: ::begins to laugh hysterically::

Kaiba: What now?

Miss Reika: ::still laughing:: Soccer ::laughs more::

Kaiba: ::looks confused::

Authoress: (to Kaiba) {I didn't invite Ken. He just loves soccer}

Part IX: Shuichi x Omi

__

Um… hehe… um… oh yeah the two chibis. Grrrr they talk to quietly.

Omi: ::smiles:: It has been a while Shuichi-kun

Schuichi: Yeah. I hope Yuki has fun.

Omi: Still thinking of him before yourself. I think it's sweet.

Schuichi: So you want to flip a coin or something.

Omi: Sure. You got a coin?

Schuichi: No

Omi: ::drags Schuichi over to Kaiba:: Kaiba-sama do you have a coin we can use?

Kaiba: ::looks at his Hime sitting in his lap:: I can't get to it right now.

Miss Reika: ::realizes she is in the way, but doesn't want to move:: ::looks to Master for permission to speak::

Kaiba: :: nods::

Miss Reika: Pick a number one through ten. Closest gets to be Master. Ok?

Omi and Shuichi: Ok

Omi: Seven

Shuichi: One

Miss Reika: Nine. You win Omi

__

The pair walks away.

Schuichi: How about daisy for my safe word?

Omi: Works for me.

Part X: Trowa x Hiro

__

Let me see, the guitarist and Heavy Arms pilot. Ah… there they are. Off in a corner. Sorry I keep missing the beginnings of the conversations.

Trowa: Hn.

Hiro: Ok so we each write a number on our half of the card. If the numbers added together are even I get Dom. If they are odd you do. Good idea?

Trowa. Ok.

__

They scrawl on their respective cards.

Trowa: 3333445

Hiro: Three. Even, what's your safe word?

Trowa: Chicory.

Part XI: Irvine x Fujisake

__

Damned cowboy ::stuck in own little fantasies:: (to Authoress){When you gonna write that FF8 fic?} Back to this fic. The cowboy is hanging on the little keyboardist. Aww kawaii.

Irvine: So … what-

Fujisake: Kouaii.

Irvine: What does kouaii mean?

Fujisake: It is my safe word, doesn't matter what it means.

Irvine: [Hmmm ask Squall later what kouaii means, he studied Japanese.]

Part XII: Tohma x K

__

Last but not least we have Tohma and the psycho gun brandishing baka. By the way I hate guns. He was pissed when I made him leave them upstairs. I know evil me.

Tohma: I will not be sub to you.

K: Um yes you will.

Tohma: NO. I. WON'T.

K: Yes I think you will, else I will make sure Shuichi and Yuki take a long vacation. Then Shuichi won't be able to tour.

Tohma: I will fire you.

K: No you won't because no one else can handle Sakano's dumbass, and Shuichi's well … personality.

Tohma: That is beside the point.

K: Well not really. What is your safe word.

Tohma: I will Not-

K: ::pulls gun out of null space:: Yes you will.

Miss Reika: [damnit how did he do that?] ::pulls her staff out of null space:: [oh that is how]

Kaiba: What are you doing?

Miss Reika: ::looks at staff:: Sorry. ::sends staff back to null space::

__

Missed some stuff sorry.

Tohma: Purple.

K: You chose purple for your safe word?

Tohma: Got a problem with that?

K: Ok whatever.

Authoress: ::behind Reika's back. Whispers:: Ken and Heero are eavesdropping from the door at the stairwell. They have the door cracked open a bit so they can see. Don't tell Reika. She'd have a fit. ::evil smile::

~~~~~*****~~~~~

Authoress: Ok so now I have more evil plot bunnies running around. They are multiplying, and mutating.

Authoress(to Snowshoe koneko): I am so glad you reviewed. No I don't go to college. I am a stay at home mommy. I do plan to go for journalism tho. I love to write. I hope you like the pairings. There will be a lot of each pair mingling with other pairs as well.

Authoress: Ok so if you are dying to see a certain pair/trio/well whatever, leave it in a review for me and I will try to make it happen. Oh and Silk and Satin (ran/yohji-lemon) will be on my site on 26Mar2004 probably at night tho.

Miss Reika: Remember reviews keep her writing.

Authoress: Kaiba will you keep her out of my hair please?

Kaiba: She is supposed to be in her room.

Miss Reika: Oops. ::runs back to room::

Authoress: See chap 1 for warning and disclaimer.


End file.
